Survival of the fittest
by Turwrites
Summary: Hi, this if my first attempt for a fan fiction so please give feedback on how i can improve. New chapters will be there every 5 or so days.
1. Wilson's Origin: Part 1

**This is my first attempt on a story so please give feedback on how I can improve!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Starve or its characters**

Prologue.

Wilson smacked his hand on the table in frustration. _Why does nothing ever go right!_ Wilson thought. His latest Experiment had ended up with nothing more than another explosion. This had been the 5th time this week!  
Wilson let out a sigh that got rid of most of his anger, but not the frustration.

He slumped back in his chair and examined his poor excuse for an attic. Most of the boards that held the ceiling together were either hanging on some rusty nails or on the point of snapping from the rain.

On the floor their where multiple tables with pots, tubes and pans on top of them. All of them filled with chemicals. The table to the far left was still covered in ash from a few seconds ago.

Downstairs he had a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room. Wilson had stopped calling it a living room though; the only thing living in there are some rats.

He was at the point of giving up on science altogether.

Maybe he could settle as a farmer and go back to the village he came from. Wilson naturally knew everything about the seeds, the soil, and the fertilizer. The only thing he lacked was the actual farming itself.

Then the radio made a screeching sound.

Wilson jumped from the sudden noise, and quickly spotted the interference. _Did I not put that off a second ago? _Wilson thought.

Wilson just stood up when the radio made the same horrible sound. Wilson jumped behind his chair.  
He stayed hidden for a few seconds before peeking above the chair.

Nothing unusual, despite the weird noise. Wilson approached cautiously, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Once he got there he snagged the radio from the desk.

He had expected it to make a noise, but nothing happened. He moved his finger to the 'off' button when he heard a noise again. Except it was a voice. "Say Pal" The radio said "You seem a little lost, how would you like some forbidden knowledge?" 

Wilson was not sure if the radio was referring to him or a really creepy talk show was playing. "Hello?" Wilson asked "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I am talking to you" The radio answered, with a hint of impatience, like he had done this a million times before.

Wilson got excited. The radio had mentioned knowledge. That was the one thing he would need to finally getting some results in his experiments!

Wilson nodded, but quickly stopped because the radio could not possible have seen this. Somewhere in the back of Wilson's head a thought whimpered about how bad of an idea this was, the radio did not have a system to hear what the user was saying.

But Wilson's hunger for knowledge gave in. "Yes" Wilson said full of excitement. "Okay then" The radio responded.

Suddenly the radio was pulled in the air, like a pair of invisible hands had yanked it upwards. Wilson looked up just in time to see that words were streaming out of the radio.

They formed a tube around Wilson, spinning slowly as words kept on coming.

Wilson was shocked at this. 2 dimensional shapes can't float in the air! Just as that tough was made, Wilson felt a sudden pain that felt like being shot in the head.

Wilson screamed but held onto the radio. The pain was agony, so Wilson squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. Then it felt like a flow of information was going into his head. Wilson struggling under the pain, and suddenly Wilson felt a sudden surge of giddiness. Wilson could feel the flow of information filling up his brain, squashing logic and thoughts in its wake.

Wilson felt his sanity dripping away, and acted quickly. With all his might, he tried to yank the radio out of place. But it stayed above his head. _A beacon of insanity _Wilson thought in his last sane moments.

All of a sudden the words disappeared, and the radio felt heavy in Wilson's arms again. Wilson's eyes where still shut. Then slowly he opened his eyes.

And even more slowly, he smiled.

End of chapter one


	2. Wilson's Origin: Part 2

Start of chapter 2

"Wilsons Origin part 2"

For five days, Wilson worked tirelessly with the new information he got. But he used all of it to make one structure.

On one particularly difficult structure.

He had spent his first day chasing rats in his living room and stuffing them into a barrel.

On the second day, he furiously typed on his type-writer, then ripped the paper out and put in a glass bottle.

On the third day, he collected metal, light bulbs and wooden planks from his house.

On the fourth day, he hammered them all together into a structure

On the fifth day (Wilson hated this part the most) He lightly cut himself and collected his own blood in a glass vial.

But on the fifth day, he had started to grow suspicious about why he was making this structure. Then with a shock he realized it had been his first thought in days. Wilson almost cheered but suddenly the thought vanished, and Wilson kept on working.

And when he looked at the structure he had built now, he was not impressed with the thing that lay before him.

The structure was an iron semi-circle on the bottom. Attached to that were wooded planks that where hammered upwards, each planks reaching a different height. Then you could see a wheel stuck on behind the planks, so you could only see the top halve. Attached to that were light bulbs that hung on a wire. That wire lead to the bottom of the structure, where the switch was placed. Wilson looked at the structure with his hands on his hips.

His insane part of the brain was proud. The other part was horrified by it.

Only then Wilson was _really _worried at what he had built. It looked like something to scare kids of at Halloween. Or a piece of scenery from a horror movie.

Then the radio spoke again. "Pull it". It was referring to the switch. Before Wilson knew what he was doing his arm reached for the switch.

Wilson managed to hold his arm in place an inch away from the lever. "Come on" The radio urged on "you can do it" Wilson did not trust the radio, but something about that voice told him that it was the right thing to do

Wilsons hand still quivered, but did not pull it.

"DO IT!" The radio roared at such volume it made Wilsons ear pop. The entire shack shook and Wilson jumped. This time fear took over and Wilson threw the switch down.

At first it did not look as if anything happened but then the boards on the machine were lifted upwards, and instead there was what looked like a flat swirling hole on it. Like a TV on an astronomy channel. The radio cackled with laughter. Wilson, not sure what to do, slowly crept backwards. He was dumbstruck by how utterly terrifying the device looked. Wilson then heard a sudden whoosh behind him.

And to his horror he saw two black hands sticking out of the floor. Wilson quickly jumped away. But the hands caught him mid-jump.

"Nooooooooo" Wilson yelled. Then the shadows twirled around and sunk back into the floor, still clutching Wilson.


End file.
